How It Happened
by Skullenko
Summary: How did we get here? How did it all go so wrong? Oneshot!


AN: Hello! I'm like, typing like crazy today. Wow, I've been updating my series books so much I haven't been doing many oneshots. Which sucks, because I love oneshots! Let's do this. I came up with this one soooooo long ago. But it seems like it was only yesterday. Because of my terrible memory. So here it is! I came up with this when I was depressed.

Laney: Skullenko does not own Grojband.

Skullenko: Nope .

* * *

It's over.

When did it really begin?

We were children, just children putting complete trust in eachother. I loved him. I never thought it would end like this.

We were all together for years, glorious, wonderful years. We swore we'd never change, to keep together, to keep the BAND together. We were all so proud. Strange, it all ended a month ago, so why does it feel as if this was a lifetime away. So far, so distant, I can't even hold onto these memories. I don't know why. No matter how hard I try, it'll never be the same.

It can never be the same.

Corey started changing, as did the band. We got famous, booked every night, barely able to stay awake, because of the all night after parties. Endless days filled with laughs, albums, interviews, and the music! We had the best lyrics, finally after years of stealing from Trina, we had lyrics. We were loved and adored, especially Corey. He stopped trying to fight them off and started dating. A new girl every week, he just couldn't seem to commit. He used to say he couldn't stay with one thing when there was a new thing right around the corner. Nothing, but the music would stay. Soon he didn't even remember their names. All the faces blurred. Even Kin couldn't keep the girls together. Corey started turning into the classic rock star partier.

We saw him less and less. But we still managed to keep the band together. The moments we all did have together were great, he'd never leave us out completely. Thru the whole time I still did have a crush on him and it did hurt to see him with all these girls, but never looking closely at the one in front of him. It hurt, but I pushed it down. For the band. I rarely dated, we couldn't have to players here.

I did date once or twice but it always ended in tragic heartbreak. Corey would push away the girls and appear at my side to comfort me. I treasured these moments, but they were always bittersweet. The second I showed signs of my old self he was gone.

I couldn't bear this.

Slowly as the year went by, we discovered a new way of having fun.

Alcohol.

I suppose I did have more fun that the rest. I tried to reason with myself. Everyone needed an outlet right? Corey had his girls and I had my booze. Quite frankly I couldn't remember what Kin and Kon did. I couldn't remember what Corey did either. Or his girls. Alcohol really did numb the pain! I once fell asleep in the beginning of March and the next thing I knew it was April. I was told that Corey dated 15 girls in that time. Think of all the pain I was spared.

But even through all the alcoholism we still kept the band together. Corey and I would pull ourselves together and we'd all have good, clean fun. It was still great.

After awhile Corey and I slowed down at Kin and Kon's urging. Things returned to normal and we were all happier for it. We started preparing for a big gig in New York.

It was our biggest turn out and we almost went deaf from the applause! At the after party things went haywire again. Kon and Corey had a big fight about Kon's love life at the party. We all got sad and the party died down and people started going down. I resorted to my alcohol and I guess Corey wanted to resort to his girls…but so many people went home it was really just the four of us.

It sort of just happened.

I don't remember it and I guess to him I was just another girl.

When we woke up, Corey said to forget it and he left me. Kin and Kon soon found out and immediately took all the alcohol from the house. They tried to comfort me, but soon I was left to wallow in misery alone. I spent days in bed just crying. Corey came by once or twice, but I couldn't care what he said. I couldn't stay mad at him and everything was okay.

It came too soon. We had just started being friends again! Corey returned to his girls and luckily it didn't hurt as much this time. I had closure, there was no way we would be together. Then I started noticing the signs. It all came falling apart again.

I took the test. It was just the first month and I tried to tell him right away, but he started disappearing and canceling gigs. One day he finally returned and I was about to tell him when he told us. He felt the band was wearing out and he'd decided to go solo with a rich girl he'd met at an afterparty. We were shocked. We all started crying and Corey just stared. He said we didn't get him anymore. He said we were all over.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out and told him I was pregnant. He told me he was sorry. And he left. And I cried.

I can't believe it ended like this. I've never been so sorry. Will it ever turn out okay? But I must try to fight. For me and for the child.

I will survive.

* * *

AN: My god there was just no good way to end this. Well, I liked it. I like to read depressing things every once in awhile and I felt this group did not have enough. Hope you enjoyed it! Also to be clear: Alcoholism is bad. Really bad. It'll ruin your life. I tried to make that clear. Also there might be a small sequel to this if enough people ask. Anyway…

Corey JR.: Review!


End file.
